


The pool - The trust - The passion / Hannibal Lecter x Alana Bloom - short scene

by whittewritter



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, hannibal lec
Genre: Alana Bloom - Freeform, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Dark, Dark Alana Bloom, Dark Character, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Protagonist, First Love, Forbidden Love, Forced, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Mind Rape, Minor Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, POV Alana Bloom, Passion, Past Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Pool Sex, Pre-Relationship, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Rape, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Submission, Swimming Pools, The Pool Scene, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, alana bloom/hannibal lecter - Freeform, alana x hannibal, dr. hannibal lecter, dr. lecter, lecter - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittewritter/pseuds/whittewritter
Summary: Like every morning, Alana goes swimming. It's her normal routine.But she has no idea that Dr. Hannibal Lecter followed her as a prey for weeks.And the city pool is a very convenient place to attack. He knows it there very good.And he also knows that Alana has a bad crush on him.He really wants to make this ordinary morning very extraordinary for her.Like a little nightmare where he can control her.To show her what it would be like to be inside his intricate mind.Hunt her. And own her.
Relationships: Alana Bloom & Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	The pool - The trust - The passion / Hannibal Lecter x Alana Bloom - short scene

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native EN speaker :) I know my EN is still a bit primitive and mistakes are also possible, but well, I'm trying my best. Enjoy.

She tied her dark hair into a high ponytail, as she used to do it every morning.  
Changed her clothes, looked at herself in the mirror, washed her beautiful body before swimming.  
Yeah, it was kinda weird that no one was there that day, but whatever, at least the whole public pool belonged to her.

"Today you look okay," she smiled at herself when she saw her reflection in the tiles on the wall, "better than usually."

She was still kinda depressed from the whole affair with Hannibal.  
He invited her to dinner with other guests and everything seemed to be good. Well, before Hannibal and Will had a fight.  
Something was wrong between them for a longer time, and Alan stood somewhere between them. Will pulled her out of there even though she said she didn't want to go.  
Even breaking up with Will was so uncomfortable, and she still felt like she was just using him all the time to get closer to Dr. Lecter.  
Yes, she had a crush on him, really secretly. She just didn't want to admire it. Now was everything ruined and only person who remained was... Her own self.

And this morning swimming routine always helped her to feel better. She was sure that other people will come soon - cuz it's called public pool - so she rather hurried up and went to the pool.  
Water was cold, but that was exactly what she needed. It always literally waked her up.

Everything seemed darker that morning, like someone forgot to light up the rest of the lights.

"At least I'm alone."

Yes, she was always trying to stay positive. Plus every day can't be pretty. Alana did another few steps deeper into the water, somewhere inside she was thinking about Hannibal again in those moments. They didn't have a chance to be alone, just they together... And she always wanted to try what would happen if they were alone. Just because of this one fact she felt so guilty. In her mind she was fucking cheating on Will whole their relationship because her thoughts were all about Dr. Lecter. For some reason. He was simply... So attractive. She couldn't deny it.

_Stop. Don't think. Just breathe and swim._

In the same moment as she did her first pace in the water, lights all around just... Turned off. The darkness absorbed everything, including the woman in that big pool.

"What?" she screamed immediately.  
Yes, Alana Bloom, the woman who was always calm, got scared.

There was something weird about this place this morning and this really didn't help. She felt insecure here from the beginning today, maybe her insticts were right. She should go straight to work.

 _Calm down. Nothing is happening. Fuses dropped. They'll fix it in few minutes._ But, those weird feelings were kinda eating her inside anyway, so she preferred to come out of the water. Darkness and shadows were all around, it was possible to see only outlines of everything.

"Hey," her silent voice resonated into that big room, "light turned off. Where's the lifeguard?"

Normally he was somewhere around all the time, where he dissapeared? In this moment Alana realized that somethin' had to be wrong. Like... Really wrong. Because lifeguard was close every morning, but not today. Her heart began to beat faster, what the fuck was going on? She looked around and despite the morning darkness was possible to find door to the showers. 

"At least I will tell receptionist what happened."

Yes, rational Alana was still here. But fuck, piece of her was also kinda scared. She went to the door as fast as possible. And as quickly as she tried to open it, she also found it locked. She kicked them angrily, this was way too much. 

"What! Hey! I'm inside!" 

Her voice was loud and with a big echo, but nothing happened. Only silence answered her with its return.

"It's dark here and doors are locked! Help me out!"

She tried to open it with brute strenght but it was impossible. She was really locked there.

"Okay, what the fuck!"

Her breath also accelerated. It was clear that something was happening.

"It's a fucking public place, jesus christ! Hey, someone must be here!"

There was an evident frustration in her voice. It felt like someone intentionally locked here there and then turned off the light. She did few steps back and came close to the wall, it was the worst idea to have unprotected back now.

The longer one stayed there like this, the scarier and darkes that place became. It was a big hall with pool... It wasn't scary, like this it was a fucking nightmare.

"Hey," she tried it again, voice echoed all around again and rippled the water level, "is anyone there?"

Silence. Calm, perfect silence. Her thoughts were screaming in her head. What to do? There was no way out. What if someone was really there with her? Those lights couldn't turn off in the business hours just like that, of course. She was so vulnerable, only thing her body had to protect itself were bikini.

"Help me out of here! Hey!"" 

She screamed as loud as possible. Nothing. No one. No help. For few minutes she thought it's just a bad dream. 

"This is fucking impossible! No one can hear me?!"

From all those paranoid fantasies about serial killers and rapists she tried to choose the most realistic, rational one - fuses dropped so the lifeguard went to fix it, meanwhile he absolutely forgot about some woman in the pool. Unlikely but possible. She took a deep breath and tried to do few steps forward, just to see someone isn't in the windows.

There was only option: Wait.

But who would be able to wait in the situation like this. Plus she began to feel kinda cold.

"I can hear you very well, my dear Alana."

 _That voice._ It passed through her like a sharp razor. She knew it so good. _Hannibal._

It was so close, but _where? Am I crazy?!_

"H-Hannibal?"

She couldn't believe her own senses.

"Oh, Alana."

Yes, it was him. _Absolutely clearly._ And it sounded like his voice came from the radio on the left side of the hall.

"What the fuck!" she screamed in sudden tears.

Anxiety paralyzed her. There were only darkness and Hannibal's voice coming from nowhere.

"Calm down."

"What the fuck is happening!!"

Her mind began to go crazy. She felt so, so vulnerable.

"Alana, it's me."

"Hannibal! Why the fuck is your goddamn voice in the radio! Why it's dark here and why are doors locked! I'm scared!"

"Welcome in my mind, Alana."

Again. She couldn't even breathe. _In his mind? What?_

"Someone is playing with me or?! Will, that's you? Please stop this. Doors are locked, I can't get out!"

"Yeah, I know. That's exactly how I feel about you. My mind was always so calm, so silent and so wonderfully dark. And then you appeared there and now you can't get out because I'm not able to let you."

It was apparently really Hannibal Lecter. No one on this planet had such a seductive voice with the same tone as him.

Alana stepped to the wall and helplessly put a head in her hands. It was just a shock from all the stress.

"What the fuck," she whispered again, "what the fuck!"

"My lovely Alana, I have tasks for you."

"Tasks?! First tell me what is happening here and why I hear you voice, then you can give me tasks!"

"I could be a serial killer but I'm just that Hannibal you know relatively great. What would you choose? Serial killer or me?"

"Hannibal, stop this and help me to get out of here, it's so scary. I don't understand what happened and why you're here, but this is not funny! Tell someone I'm here please!"

"You're right, it's not. Because this will be funny."

Despite the stress her mind putted some pieces together. _What if Hannibal was the one who turned off the lights and locked the door?_

"Tell me what is happening, Hannibal."

She tried to sound more calmly, but it was useless.

"I told you that I have some tasks for you. So obey my instructions and you will find out soon."

Obviously it was the right theory. It was definitely Hannibal who did this. Now there were two options: he either wanted to play with her in a nice way or he was seriously dangerous. 

"Hannibal, I'm not gonna play your games. I don't play games like this. Just stop and let me out."

"I wish it was this easy, Alana. You know, I love you. That's why you're here, this is a simulation of my mind, I told you so."

 _I love you._ Those words resonated with the whole hall and even with Alana.

_I love you._

He really said it. Hannibal... Said it.

"W-what? You love me?"

"And you don't like me?"

"L-let me out and we can... Talk."

Yes, she had some terrible, longtime crush on him. But this was fucking creepy.

"I always knew you're something more than just a psychologist, I could always feel your dark aura. But if you love me, you would never hurt me, right? I knew I was playing with fire when I visited you... And I was right, obviously."

"Some people are good in playing with fire, you're on of them, honey. But me hurting you? What kind of imaginations do you have about me?"

"I don't know, Hannibal. Jesus christ, just help me out and stop this whole theater!"

"I bet you always wanted to be alone with me, Alana. Just us, together, no Will or your friends. You always wanted to find out more about me, go deeper. So now... Now you can."

She stopped and tried to breath for while. It was Hannibal. He was a lot of things, but he wouldn't hurt her. She was like... Almost sure. What if he really just wanted to play? Yes, it was so scary, but at the same time it could be even interesting.

"Couldn't you come here?" she asked, looking around.

"No, no, no. That would be too easy. I want you to listen to me."

"O-kay," Alana nodded.

"Finally," there was an obvious little grin in his voice, he seemed to be so amused, "first of all, you should realize that it's not me what scares you, but the darkness."

"Oh, I'll tell you what scares me! The fact I'm locked in a dark public hall, standing half naked next to the big pool and for some reason I hear your voice from the radio! That is fucking scary! And it really ain't something that I'd expect to happen!"

"You need to trust me, Alana."

"Hannibal, I-"

"Stop thinking so much. Start listening."

"Well!" she screamed almost angrily, "tell me whatever the fuck you want."

"First of all, take off your bikini."

Yes, Alana seemed to be surprised for a while. But then she just... Did it. Maybe even because she really had some affection to him.

"It's dark here, so you can't see me anyway."

"Amazing. Now you look exactly as I have you in my mind. Now loose your hair and comb them a bit with your hand."

"Did you know you didn't have to lock me in a public pool for this?"

Silence surrounded her for a while, suddenly it was more uncomfortable than hearing his voice.

"Yes. And now just go forward."

"But there's that pool, you know?"

"Yes."

"You mean..."

"Straight forward, Alana. Or you don't believe me? Do it or you will never hear me again."

"This is absurd!"

Imagination of going forward into the dark and sudden falling into the deep water wasn't really... Pretty.

"Hannibal! I don't wanna do this. Stop it. If you love me... Stop it."

She literally didn't understand the whole situation anymore. It was all so confusing, like it was just a dream.

"Hannibal!!"

Nothing. Silence. She looked around again, the fact that he could dissapear and leave her here like this was just awful.

_Fine._

Alana did few steps forward, it was really like... Living in his mind? Probably. It was so unpredictable and unreadable, exactly the same as Hannibal's character. _So cold._  
Another few steps. It was so insecure. All around was just darkness and she was really afraid of the fall. She never was really good in swimming and something like this she never experienced even in the worst nightmares.

"I'm scared, Hannibal."

"You need to trust me. Give your whole self to me or don't. It's your decision."

Give your whole self to me. It meant that there was a chance that he will catch her something? To be completely honest, she was still so hungry after his touch. Even in this situation there was still something seductive about this man. She remembered all those moments, when she wanted him so bad bud couldn't have him, in her mind and... Then she realized it. Why she shouldn't want to do this? Was there ever something better than giving her whole self to Hannibal Lecter? He just wanted Alana to trust him indefinitely. That was why he did this whole thing.

He wasn't dangerous. He just really liked her.

"Hannibal? I realized something," she said quietly and suddenly so calmly, "I want you too. Whole the time."

She did it. That one step. In few second her whole body swallowed coldness of the deep water in the pool. It was like a touch of unknown she really wanted to experience. For a while there was no air, no space. Just pressure and cold water. She didn't feel the need to defy. Something inside Alana Bloom knew that this is a new beginning and Hannibal is the one who is supposed to begin it.

His hands around her hips. Swimming. Movements. Coldness.  
She felt a lot of things. But her own mind was still untouchable. 

Air. And together with it, life.  
That was what came into her together with touch of his lips.

Her lunges immediately began to cough up the water out, meanwhile Hannibal just held her body above the surface. She did it. Exhale, inhale. All she felt now was just his body so close to hers, they two, breathing together. She snuggled up to him like an abused puppy, in need of protection and love.

His touch was so happy, trustful and intimate. And so real. He stroked her back, clutching her close to him. Her breath was still slow and confused, but she felt like she just was... Reborned. They stood there together, in the water. It was like some kind of a ritual through which they had to go.

He made her to do this.  
And then he saved her.  
Just to be sure he can really trust her.

His strong hands took her body and placed it onto stair in the water in front of him, he leaned his forehead against hers.  
Her breath, her skin, heath of her body and beating of her heart. It was all so real and now it belonged to him. He couldn't get enough of that feeling.  
It felt like fucking heaven. 

Tears came down her cheeks, she was so afraid and confused, but at the same time so happy to be with him. Like this. He was obviously half naked, just in his black boxer shorts.

"It's alright, everything is so perfect now. Don't be afraid anymore. You're mine. You're the one and only I ever wanted, Alana. Nothing and no one can hurt you now. Thank you so much."

Even in his voice was evident some strong emotions.

"Calm down and breathe, I love you."

"No," she whispered suddenly, her voice was still really weak thanks to that sudden drowning, "I don't wanna calm down."

Alana pulled Hannibal as close as possible to her and started to kissing his hot, wet lips. He seeemed to be so tractable to everything now, the fact that Alana really wanted to be with him only simply made him... Real.

"I love you, I love you so much," she was saying into his lips meanwhile, "first I was afraid. Now I know you just wanted me to trust you."

He wasn't able to do more than just giving her back everything she gave him. His hands very guickly found her boobs and other intimate places. They didn't need light, their senses were enough now.  
But the real morning began to appear. It was dawn. Sun rays were painting their yellow and orange colors onto their naked bodies and darkness was suddenly gone. Only they remained, they two in complete trust in each other.

It was absolutely beautiful.

Once their bodies merged into one and started to move together, it was clear that nothing could separate them. The bond between them was so strong. Alana laid her back onto shore, still holding one Hannibal's hand. With every second was penetrating her body passion. It was so sudden and intensive, sex with Will was nothing like this. She could literally feel every piece of Hannibal's body fading into hers, his muscles and even his own passion, which was so clear from every his movement and even voice, they both were trying to stay quite, but it seemed to be kinda impossible.

And then it just happened. Whole Alana's body was swallowed not with water, but this time with an absolute feeling of pleasure. It was more than just pleasure, it was the connection between two related beings that caused a condition called Nirvana. Hannibal's tired body slowly layed closer to her, her hands strongly hugged him and let him to lay down on those long stairs, with body still half in the water. She laid on his beautiful body, heavily breathing.

"I love you," she smiled, still feeling those intensive feelings inside her whole being.

Hannibal just stroked her cheek, in his eyes was everything. He didn't have to talk. He just smile a bit too and pulled her close to him again.

Sun was shining inside the hall, suddenly everything seemed to be so alright.

"And now we can go home. Together," he whispered and slowly inhaled, "I will never ever let anyone to hurt you."


End file.
